


GoThAm aCAdEmY oNesHotS (I’m sorry in advance)

by TetoTet



Category: Gotham Academy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gotham Academy, Kyle Mizoguchi/Colton Rivera - Freeform, M/M, Maybe won’t update a bunch, Never really started, Oneshots I guess, This fandom been dead, idk honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetoTet/pseuds/TetoTet
Summary: Basically a shit pile of Gotham academy, mostly Colton/ Kyle stuff yknow uhhhhhhhHhHHh if ur for some reason reading this and wanna give me ideas then go ahead I’m desperate,, uhhhh if u do read this thanks, uHhHhhHh Also most of my prompts are probably gonna be from tumblr cuz that’s where this fandom is mostly soo I’ll credit the person who (as far as I know) has the idea aight bye
Relationships: Colton Rivera & Olive, Kyle Mizoguchi/Colton Rivera, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi & Damian Wayne, Pomeline Fritch & Colton Rivera, Pomeline Fritch/Olive Silverlock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	GoThAm aCAdEmY oNesHotS (I’m sorry in advance)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no ducking idea and I just had to make this so this is just a lil thing

Colton was dead. Okay, okay, I should rephrase that. He felt dead. All he could think about was Kyle, who, clearly didn’t like Colton, or at least in the way he wanted him to. So there Colton was, laying in his bed thinking about that tennis-infested man. Honestly how pathetic was it that Colton has shit to do but he couldn’t stop thinking about some random ass jock?? Colton has been thinking things like that to himself all month, just one whole month of staring at Kyle durning tennis practice, or at gym, or in class, or in study hall, or in the regular halls, or durning detective club, or- point is, Colton was crushing, hard. Very hard, and, it was pretty damn obvious too. Pom has started picking up on it, next Olive, and then Maps somehow, and then, Kyle. Kyle fuckin knew that Colton was head over heels for him,,,, but Kyle seemed... okay with it??? Actually, very okay with it. Like, very, very, okay with it. My dude was all over Colton! By this point everyone thought they were dating, and Kyle very clearly liked him back, but Colton was way to self conscious to even think of the possibility that Kyle could like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie!!! What a shit show!!! Imma do part two of this after I get some fuckin sleep!! Cuz holy guacamole I can’t type anymore and my fingys hurt! Follow me on Wattpad if u want!! I do absolutely nothing on there!!!!


End file.
